


Psycho-Pass Drabbles

by Decaykid



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decaykid/pseuds/Decaykid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Psycho-Pass fics. Mostly moments in between.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psycho-Pass Drabbles

Once again a victim of boredom, Kagari Shuusei lays his head on his desk when Inspector Tsunemori enters the office, cheerier than usual. He's surprised when she makes her way to him, holding out an object in her hands. Curious, as well as grateful for the new distraction, he holds his own hands out, and she drops it into his palms. He observes the small box before giving her a quizzical look.

"What is it?"

"It's gum!" She informs, a smile on her face. "I know you like sweet things, and thought you might enjoy it. I picked it up while out with my friends."

"Oh, no thanks Akane-chan. I only like sweets you can eat."

"It' not chewing gum, Kagari-san. It's bubble gum."

"Bubble gum...?"

Akane takes a piece of gum and plops it into her mouth, her smile growing as he watches her, looking somewhat doubtful.

"First, you chew it," she explains, feeling a bit rude chewing and talking at the same time. "Then you blow a bubble."

He watches as her pretty pink lips part to form a little 'o', then she exhales and a pink bubble is born. It doesn't stick around long; it pops, falling limply from Akane's mouth.

Kagari's eyes become alight with mischief and he takes his own piece to chew. Just then Ginoza Nobuchika enters into the office.

"Inspector Tsunemori, what are you doing?"

"I was just showing Ka-"

"It is unwise to get too friendly with the Enforcers," he chides as he makes his way to his desk in brisk strides. Akane pouts but says nothing more as she goes to her own desk.

Kagari chews his gum for a few more moments before failing at blowing a bubble. After a few more failed attempts, he turns to the woman next to him.

"Kuni-cchi," he whispers, "do you know how to blow a bubble?"

"Leave me alone Kagari, I'm trying to work," she replies, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"But Kun-"

"Busy."

"Psst. Kagari-san." He turns his chair around to face Akane.

"You do it like this." Once again her mouth makes an 'o' shape. He mimics the motion, watching as she breathes life into the round, pink, bubble before it deflates. Apparently Ginoza is watching as well, less amused.

"Inspector Tsunemori, what are you doing?" He asks yet again.

"I-I'm showing Kagari-san how to blow a bubble."

He stares at her for a long moment as his brain struggles to comprehend the information it's just received.

"Tsunemori, certainly I don't have to tell you that goofing around is not appropriate work behavior."

Her face reddens and she ducks behind her computer, not uttering another word. Ginoza turns his attention to the Enforcer, giving him a pointed stare until he turns his chair back around, his mouth still an 'o'. Thankful for the peace, the senior Inspector returns to his own work, until a few moments later, he catches Akane leaning around her computer, her hands cupped over her mouth.

"You have to use your tongue," she instructs in a loud whisper. "You kinda have to..." her hands drop from her face to vaguely wave about. "You have to stretch the gum out, otherwise you'll spit it out when you blow."

Ginoza huffs as he stands from his desk. 

"Would you two-" He's interrupted by Kagari letting out a noise of surprise as his bubble pops, sticking everywhere from his nose to his chin. He tries to remove the gum from his face, succeeding only in getting his fingers messy as well, and lets out a frustrated whine.

"I'm all sticky." He complains. Ginoza feels an oncoming headache as he watches Kagari rub his fingers across the desktop, spreading the mess.

"Who's bright idea was it to give Kagari gum anyways?"

Akane flushes as she ducks her head, pretending to be much too busy with her work as she decides to be more thoughtful with the next gift she buys.


End file.
